


Welcome! Everything is fine.

by limin



Series: What's good? [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Exposition, Gen, Jake spends 2/3 of the fic being confused, Kevin is Shawn, Temporary Character Death, he also got shot but hey, it all works out well in the end, the good place crossover I need in life, you have to get to the afterlife somehow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limin/pseuds/limin
Summary: There’s a numbing pain, there’s blood- He hears Amy yelling something in the background, there are people running around, the ambulance is getting louder and louder and then all of it stops. Just like that, in a blink of an eye, it stops.And when Jake blinks again, he’s sitting on a comfortable sofa and in front of him stands Kevin.Or: Shawn gets notified when one of his more...special people gets into the afterlife.
Relationships: Kevin Cozner & Jake Peralta
Series: What's good? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741252
Comments: 14
Kudos: 209





	Welcome! Everything is fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I binged b99, tgp and then the podcast for the past week, stayed up too late before passing out and woke up to this in my doc. 
> 
> So why not post it? 
> 
> Timeline wise I'm thinking it's after the whole s4 finale where Shawn's a good guy now, and sometimes he goes to earth and accidentally falls in love with Raymond, as one does. I'm thinking of writing more for this AU/crossover in the future, so we'll see where I take this :D
> 
> (no beta, we die like my heart when tgp ended. So don't be surprised when you see a bunch of typos)

“Hey, dingus!” Bad Janet calls out, and he looks up from the files. “One of your dumb friends is here.”

“Oh?”

“Jake Peralta, one of the dumb names on your list, has arrived at the afterlife. Or something. Whatever.”

Oh. His pen continues to move, sorting out paperwork and working through the system for the new point system but everything else around him stops. Muscle memory is the only thing that’s keeping him going, and he calmly nods at Bad Janet’s words.

“He’s under your care now, ding dong. Also, check this out- pfft.”

“You’re dismissed, get out.”

* * *

There’s a numbing pain, there’s blood- He hears Amy yelling something in the background, people running around, the ambulance getting louder and louder and then all of it stops. Just like that, in a blink of an eye, it stops.

And when Jake blinks again, he’s sitting on a comfortable sofa and in front of him stands Kevin. 

“Jake,” Da- Kevin says, too calm even for him. “I see you’ve arrived. Come on in.”

What- Instinct kicks in and he stands up without thinking, taking a look at the room he’s in. The room is this whole white calming colour, except for the green words on one of the walls and where is he – He was with Amy and Charles, he was going to bust a dealer and now he’s here. 

He’s here, and Kevin is also here. Kevin’s standing at the door, waiting for him to follow but the most important thing is that Kevin is here and Kevin seems to be knowing what’s going on. Well, Kevin always knows what’s going on, and the smort thing to do is to ask.

“Wait Kevin, what?” 

Nice question, Peralta. 

Kevin sighs. “Come, I will explain everything on the way.”

“Okay?” His legs finally move as he rushes after Kevin, leaving the weird room and leaving whatever the fuck that whole Everything is fine thing on the wall. It’s not hard, catching up to Da- Kevin, it’s Kevin as they walk through corridors of the same palette that Charles would have loved. “Kev? Bud?”

“How are you?” 

“Good? I’m great, all fine and dandy and ugh- I can’t believe I said that. Fine and dandy, Charles is rubbing off on me. Title of my sex tape.”

“Jake.”

“I’m alright, ok? It’s cool, everything is cool cool cool,” he answers, and Kevin gives him a look. “Yep, I will shut up now but also ok, what’s going on?” 

“You, Jake Peralta, are dead,” Kevin replies easily. Too easily. “Your life on Earth has ended, and you are now in the next phase of your existence in the universe.”

Record scratch, freeze frame.

What?

“Your sense of humour has nooooot been improving, I can tell you that at least. I’m dead, god, good try. Is it like, one of your jokes again?” He chuckles weakly, even when something in him knows Kevin is not lying.

“I assure you, this is not a joke.”

He looks over at Kevin, and yep, that is Kevin’s serious face. “Cool cool cool cool cool cool. Cool.”

“Jake, calms down. You are being quite dramatic,” Jake hears, and right- a deep breath, in and out. “You are fine.”

“Yeah, I’m fine- I’m dead- Wait, how did I die? Why can’t I remember? Kevin, what’s going on?”

“You don’t remember it because we erase the memory to allow for a peaceful transition. Are you sure you want to know how you die?”

“I asked, didn’t I?”

“That you did,” Kevin chuckles, and that’s what managed to calm his racing heart down. “You were shot in the middle of a chase. I can give you a more medical analytical summarise, but none of that matters anymore. And I doubt you would pay attention anyway.”

“Hey! I can pay attention – People even call me Jake “paying attention” Peralta, come on!” He jokes, the only thing he can actually do right now. Besides breaking down, that is, but breaking down in front of Kevin is a whole nother level of weird that he’s not venturing in just yet. “Wait, have you already explained why you are here or is that like another thing-”

“No, I have not.”

“Right, see! Paying attention, I know you haven’t, I was just testing you!” 

“Of course,” Kevin shrugs. “Well, either way. I’m what you would call a demon, I suppose. It’s not quite the heaven and hell idea that you’re more familiar with, but it’s close enough.”

And the day keeps on getting weirder.

“Wait wait wait, you’re a demon? Does Captain Holt know about this?” 

“Raymond doesn’t know,” He answers and Jake frowns. “Oh, don’t give me that look. He will find out when the time’s right.”

“You mean when he’s also dead and finds himself in this weird afterlife whatever? Kevin, what the fork- wait, why can’t I say fork? Doesn’t matter, focus Jake, what the fork Kevin?”

“I’m not at liberty to reveal my identity. Being human,” he makes a little gagging noise here, “is supposed to be a research trip. Nothing that will concern you, of course.” 

“What?”

“I imagine you would have no interest in bureaucracy or otherwise.”

“Kev, this is not about bureaucracy! You’re lying to your husband, dude!” He shouts, and it takes him a second to remember he’s shouting at a demon. Kevin. Kevin’s a demon, and- “Wait, am I in Hell? Cause you’re here, and you’re a demon, and you know...” 

“Not really, no. In the afterlife, there’s a Good Place and there’s a Bad Place. You’re in the Bad Place right now,” Kevin gives him a small smile. “I’m here for personal reasons.”

“Me.”

“Yes,“ Kevin says. “You, and eventually Raymond, and then the rest of your group. Right now, your point doesn’t make it past the threshold and you will spend however many Jeremy Beremies here, improving under specific tests until you make it to the Good Place.”

Hearing Kevin saying the phrase Jeremy Beremies should make him laugh. It’s a weak chuckle that comes out instead, him trying to cheer himself up. “And you...you’re giving me the test?”

“Indeed.” Jake nods. Cool cool cool cool cool- “...Or perhaps not.”

“What?”

Kevin pauses, turns and looks at him. It’s the usual emotionless face Kevin has, but there’s a hint of relief in those intense eyes and Jake gulps. “You won’t remember any of this, so I suppose this is the best time to say. You’re a great human, Jake.”

“Kevin?”

“Time for you to leave,” Kevin says, leaning closer to him and making a quick motion with his hand. “Hmmm, bye.”

* * *

“Jake!” He hears Amy beside him, and then seconds later he hears Charles and Terry and Gina and just, everyone. “Oh god, I’m so glad that you’re ok!”

“Ok?” 

“You were shot, dude,” Rosa says from where she’s standing. “Legally dead for a few minutes.”

“Dopeeeee,” he draws, and Rosa gives him a smirk while Amy chuckles. “Did you catch the guy?”

“Yes, he’s in custody right now,” Terry answers him. “Nevermind all that, Terry’s so happy that you’re ok!”

“Not as happy as me,” Charles butts in, typical of him, and Jake has a feeling that if he’s not on bed and is all bandaged up his friend would have hugged the life out of him. “Jake, don’t you ever do that again!”

“No, I won’t,” he scoffs, chuckling at the look he gets. 

“You better not, Peralta,” Holt says, and Jake does not jump. He does not, and he definitely knows Captain Holt is in the room. “The whole precinct was very worried about you.”

“Really? Please, as if a bullet can take me down,” he laughs, and it feels good when everyone laughs along. Even Holt looks a bit happier, or at least Jake thinks so. His face is just like that all the time, huh? “So, what did I miss? Fill me in.”

Gina takes over there, recalling gossip while Charles adds in every now and then. Amy has taken a seat beside him, her hand holding his loosely and Jake gives it a reassuring squeeze. Hitchcock and Scully are, predictably, not here. Something about choking on lasagna. But besides them, his friends are here and it’s – 

He’s not sure when he falls asleep again in the lull of conversation and company, but when Jake blinks awake again, the room has cleared out considerably. Charles has made himself comfortable on the chair, sleeping away while Holt and Kevin are still standing, talking in a hushed tone. 

He lets out a quiet groan, but not quiet enough as Kevin pauses and turns to look at him. “Evening, Jake.”

“Hey. How long was I out?” 

“3 hours. Everyone leaves to finish up their work, though Boyle refuses to move,” Holt answers him, looking at the still sleeping Charles. It’s actually quite sweet, his friend being here with him. 

“And you’re here because you also care about me?” he rushes the words in, giving Holt a cheeky grin. “Oh, I know I’m your favourite, suck it Amy.”

“Yes, I am here to check in on you.”

“Oh,” Jake breathes out. He was not expecting a confirmation, but man does that feel amazing. “This is the best day of my life.”

“You got shot and almost died, Peralta.”

“Yeah, and it was dope as hell.” He laughs at the scandalised look, or as scandalised as Holt’s face can get, until it hurts to laugh more. Kevin gives him an amused look as Holt sighs, and the grin stays firm on Jake’s face even when the laughter fades out. 

“Well, seeing how you are feeling better already, I will leave you alone then,” Holt says, then pauses. “Boyle! Wake up!”

Another fit of laughter that hurts his stomach as Charles all but jumps, falling on the floor before scrambling upward, dusting his clothes off. He says a quick goodbye to Holt, and then a not so quick one to Charles and watches as the two leave the room. Two.

Kevin’s still here, and he looks up at the professor. 

“How are you?” 

“As good as I can be after being shot, the usual, you know?” Jake shrugs, and Kevin nods. “You’re not leaving?”

“I am not in a hurry, nor needed in any place right now,” he replies. “Do you mind if I sit down? Raymond will return after his shift again, I might as well wait here.”

“Go ahead.”

The chair slides, the little squeaky noise fills the silence for a second and Kevin sits down. Somehow he still looks smart, sitting on a hospital chair with a book in hand. That’s just a Kevin thing, probably. But now that it’s only Kevin in the room, Jake takes the time to really look at him. He looks good, better since the whole deal with the safe house, and he would have continued to stare if not for a sudden headache killing him. Jake groans and Kevin looks up with a raised eyebrow. 

“Are you sure you are fine, Jake?”

The pain lifts as he looks back to the ceiling to escape the worried look, and Jake shrugs. “It’s fine. Just feel like I should remember something.”

Kevin makes an understanding noise. “Raymond usually feels like that after his failed mission too. Always feel like he should remember who shot him with what kind of gun and bullet. The whole ordeal.”

It’s not quite the same feeling, Jake thinks to himself, but he doesn’t find it in himself to correct Kevin. His eyes flicker over to Kevin one last time anyway, before looking away. 

Why is he thinking about whatever the fuck Jeremy Beremy is?

**Author's Note:**

> Now go do something good :)


End file.
